


I told you, Cas. It's a surprise

by Ishipeverythingok



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Dean kinda takes Cas on a date, First Date, Fluff, Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, It's hopefully gonna have quite a few chapters, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Cas, Pining Dean, bad at tags, dean is sweet, it's really fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipeverythingok/pseuds/Ishipeverythingok
Summary: "Castiel's greatest fear was rejection. He feared that if he revealed to Dean what he had kept pent up inside him for so long, Dean would run. Cas feared that after everything, after giving up heaven and risking his life, after pulling Dean from the depths of hell and putting his damaged body back together again that Dean would reject him. Honestly, he wouldn't even blame Dean if he did."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm working on more chapters. I don't know how I feel about this fic but I'm enjoying writing it. I read it over a few times but it's not really edited. Enjoy.

Dean woke up this morning with a plan. It was a pretty good plan but he didn't really know why exactly he planned it. He just wanted some time with Cas. He wanted to start the process to try to make up to him for all the sacrifices and bloodshed, (even though he knew that he could never really repay him) by beginning with something fun. Dean, after everything, could still do fun. 

Dean walked by Sam's room and noticed the light on. He slipped in and shut the door gently. 

"What the hell Dean? You can't just come barging in here." Sam exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Sam I just needed to talk to you." Dean smiled gently.

"What is it?" Sam asked, forehead creasing.

"I need there to be nothing on the agenda today and I need you to stay here." 

"What?" Sam asked, confused. 

"Yeah I need you to tell Cas that there's nothing to do today, that there's no cases or whatever and I need you to stay here today."

"I don't really understand the purpose."

"Don't worry about the purpose!" Dean said, raising his voice. "Please, Sammy" he pleaded gentler, "I need this."

"Okay sure." Sam sighed sleepily and walked out of his room making his way to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Castiel was lost in his thoughts, thinking about Dean.

He was thinking about love. Castiel knew what love is. It was different from the things he had learned on earth. He didn't need to ask Dean what love was because Castiel already knew, Dean had showed him. Cas couldn't really place the moment that it happened, when he fell in love with Dean. He thought that maybe the first time he recognized the feeling for what it was, not some brotherly or friendly love but a real deep love that rattled his bones and hurt his stomach in the best way possible was in Purgatory. Maybe Purgatory was the place that Cas finally figured everything out, but it's not like he immediately took to the rooftops to shout his love for Dean Winchester. What happened in actuality, was quite the opposite.

Castiel's greatest fear was rejection. He feared that if he revealed to Dean what he had kept pent up inside him for so long, Dean would run. Cas feared that after everything, after giving up heaven and risking his life, after pulling Dean from the depths of hell and putting his damaged body back together again that Dean would reject him. Honestly, he wouldn't even blame Dean if he did.

Castiel was pulled from his thoughts as Sam entered the bunker kitchen and made his way to the coffee pot.

"Morning, Cas." Sam managed, mid yawn.

Castiel sat at the table and watched him make his coffee.

"Good morning Sam." Castiel said trying to sound light and happy as Dean entered just a few moments after Sam.

"So what's the plan for today?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Replied Sam as he poured his coffee.

"Nothing?" Dean asked and Cas turned to look at Sam questioningly.

"Well, lucifer is laying low, for now at least and the only possible hunt I can find is a few dead cats in Illinois, so I say that we take the chance and rest up."

"You don't want to investigate the cat deaths?" Castiel asked and Sam noticed Dean, leaning up against the kitchen counter as he looked at Cas, chuckling slightly.

"No Cas, buddy, I say the cats can wait. How about we do something fun?" Dean said sounding more cheerful than usual, Sam looked at him but didn't say anything."

"Dean I appreciate the gesture but I don't think I'm interested in going back to that brothel, I didn't fi-"

"Woah woah, Cas I didn't mean anything like that. What do you think? That I only ever think about sex?" Castiel felt himself blush slightly and he took note of how "human" his reaction to Dean's words had been.

"No Dean I just.. I don't.. I don't know." And at that, Dean smirked. "Never mind." Cas sighed, figuring it was best to drop the subject. 

"Well," Dean said "I still think we better do something. It's not too often that we get a day off. " Cas watched Sam pick up his cup and walk toward the kitchen door.

"I think that doing nothing sounds good." Sam said. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Castiel was surprised by this, he assumed Sam to be all for Dean's plan to do something fun and it seemed unlike him to turn down such an idea. Nonetheless, Castiel didn't say anything and Dean didn't seem to be bothered. Castiel was even glad for the opportunity to spend the day with Dean and as much as he felt guilty thinking it, he was glad that Sam wouldn't be joining them. 

"Whaddya say Cas? I have an idea of something that I think will be fun." Dean smiled widely and Castiel agreed almost as eagerly.

"Yes Dean, I would like that very much. What is it that you would like to do?" Cas questioned. Dean hesitated for a moment like he was trying to decide whether or not to reveal his plan to Cas. The thought crossed Cas's mind that maybe he hadn't really thought of anything after all. 

Sure enough, Dean replied with "It's a surprise," And Castiel rolled his eyes slightly, undetected by Dean. "Come on, get ready, we'll leave in half an hour."

Twenty minutes later Cas slid into the Impala's front seat beside Dean. The car purred to life and Dean threw Cas a quick smile before pulling out onto the road. A few minutes later Dean fiddled with the CD player and Dean's music filled the car. Castiel smiled. He really actually liked Deans music. It wasn't really about the music itself, when he thought about it, it was more about the memories of his trips with Dean. Every memory Cas had in the impala was accompanied by Deans music. Furthermore, it seemed to make Dean happy and after everything, Cas was glad that Dean got to have something that made him happy.

An hour later, Cas was starting to get impatient, which was funny considering he was thousands of years old. He just wanted to know what was going on. "Deannn" he almost whined. "Where are we going?" The corners of Deans mouth lifted.

"I told you, Cas. It's a surprise." Dean replied firmly.

"Okay well how much longer?" 

"Around two hours." 

"Are you serious? Dean, it's probably going to be dark by the time we get there, do whatever you want to do, and get home." Dean smiled when Castiel said "home". Castiel wondered if this meant that Dean didn't mind Cas living at the bunker.

"Well, I figured since my plan will take a couple hours at least we'd grab a motel room." Dean replied and Cas decided not to argue with him anymore. He was happy just to ride beside him in the Impala for the rest of the way.

Soon enough 2 hours passed and Cas watched the streets as they entered the city of Wichita. Dean began to look more and more excited. Soon enough they pulled up into a nice parking lot outside a fairly large building. Cas looked up to the sign on the building. It read Laser Quest. "Dean?" Castiel asked. "Laser tag?"

"Hell yeah, laser tag!" Dean exclaimed.


End file.
